MoeLatte
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: With the recent introduction of Morebucks in Springfield, MA, Moe has found a method of making money through a bistro-like cafe. As soon as it is open, a young lady named Monique takes an interest in him...


Moe-Latte

Note: Another Moe-centric Simpsons fan-fiction. With the arrival of a new Starbucks (here called "Morebucks") in Springfield, people are finding their 'fix' more in coffee than at Moe's, and in order to accommodate to the changing taste, Moe offers a line of coffees and teas that Maury and Francine help him to perfect. It is sensational fare, and it earns him 'more sophisticated' customers. One of those customers takes quite an interest in Moe as well.

Chapter 1—Morebucks Unwelcome Competition

Moe's business had started to decline when a new Morebucks restaurant had come into town. Not only did they have some of the finest coffees available, but their bistro catered to the more cultured and high-brow clientele and this was cutting into his customer base. Moe wasn't the vindictive type, but thanks to his cash flow and the spending habits Lynn and he had engaged in, they were comfortably well off and could afford college for Francine and Maury. Moe knew the economy was in a recession, but with the amount of money Morebucks was making, he had an ingenious plot.

Since Maury and Francine were approaching the age where they would be able to join the workforce, he thought it would be a grand time for them to start working in a café all of his own. It would be like Morebucks, but there would be more on the menu than dainty items like tea chiffon cake and biscotti. This little joint would have foods from all over the world, coming from the Syzslak family cookbook. Hopefully a little bit of something from everywhere on the globe would appeal the Springfield palette. Now the only trouble they had was coming up with a name, finding a proper location for the café, and getting the sponsorship they needed. With a bit more planning, they would start getting their designs and concepts underway.

Chapter 2—Cutting the Red Tape At Syzslak's Café

After a month of planning, the Syzslak Café was ready to open for business. All sorts of people were looking forward to being served by the Syzlak siblings themselves, and there were times where dear old dad would make a check of everything once the business had been up and running for a while. Right now, it was only the first day, and he knew they had been trained well by their boss, Mr. Gerald. Moe had only met Eli Gerald, but already, he could tell the kids were in good hands. Soon, they would be joined by other employees and the Café would really start hopping.

Around about 8:00 pm, the Café began shutting down for the evening. Moe was going to take a short inventory to see if everything was up to his standards. Eli Gerald and the other employees had left, but one mousy teenager had stayed behind to make sure the Café was spotless. She wore her long brown hair back in a ponytail, and her emerald eyes sparkled lustrously. Even though she was only a teenager, she could've easily been a model with her physique. Her name was Monica, and she wasn't shy about showing a little cleavage and some skin. From the beginning of her employment, she had watched the owner, Moe, with great intensity and now she hoped to act out her fantasies on him soon, since seeing him wearing such fancy clothing made her tingle all over.

Chapter 3—Cream and Sugar

Moe finished his inventory, noticing that Monique still hadn't left.

"Don't you know it's quitting time ?", he said, pointing to his watch. Monique stood very close to him, took his hand and looked at his watch.

"Oh, silly me. I should've known !", she said, feigning disappointment.

"Don't be upset, Monica. Anyone could've made such an error.", Moe said, patting her hand. Suddenly, she pinned him against one of the refrigerators and stated in a lustful voice,

"At last I have you where I want you…Come let me fulfill your desires !" It was like something out of an adult movie, but horribly cheesy. He could feel Monica's heart pounding in her chest.

"Monica, if I didn't see how hard you were working, I might consider this ground for dismissal. I am sorry, but if you look _here_ at my left hand, you can see I am a happily married man. Besides, if you try anything, I might have to see you in court, young lady.", he said, with some strictness in his tone. Despite the fact that Monica's impulses were raging, Moe placed two firm but gentle hands on the teenager's shoulders. She blushed hotly then, and tried to hide aggravated tears.

"If you go home now, I'll forget this ever happened. I can only be your friend and nothing more.", Moe said. Monique kept her face turned downward. Moe's voice stirred such serenity in her heart it was almost too much to bear. Ever since the first day the Café had opened up for business, she had fallen hard for the light-blue haired gentleman. Not wanting to cry in front of him, she nodded and walked out the door. It would take her a while to get over her feelings for Moe, but eventually, she would overcome her feelings. She was a strong lady, though. She would be fine in no time.

Chapter 4—A Wife's Understanding

Moe had told Lynn all about Monique and she felt so much sympathy for the little girl.

"I bet you'll find this rather strange. When I was her age, I had a terrible crush on my science teacher. I thought he hung the moon, named the stars, and commanded all the planets in their rotation.", Lynn said.

"You, a science geek ? I never would've imagined it !", Moe said, facing his wife in bed as they cuddled close.

"Yes, and still am.", she said nuzzling his nose.

"But that's why I love you. I just wanted to ask you something.", Moe responded.

"What's that ?", Lynn said, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I was wondering whether it would be a good idea to take Monique out on a date.", Moe said, realizing the words sounded both perverse and awkward coming from his lips.

Lynn looked at him as if he had flipped his wig. But, she was sympathetic for the young brunette, thinking maybe a date would help her overcome her strong feelings.

"I give you my consent. I know you are aware of where to draw the line with this girl. I admire you for showing such convictions in your morals. Not every man would've done the same.", Lynn said, kissing Moe's neck softly. Moe sighed blithely as he took in the scent of her essence. He momentarily lost track of his train of thought.

"Thank you, dear. I'm elated you trust me so much.", Moe said, as he drifted back into a deep sleep, Lynn resting her head upon the rose over his heart.

Chapter 5—Monique's Date

It was a typical Friday evening, and Moe had looked through his employee directory for the Café. Hoping Monique was the type to keep her cell phone on, he dialed her number. Soon, he was able to get in touch with her and set up a date with her. It would just be a typical date, going to the movies and later getting dinner. Monique looked forward to seeing Moe in more casual attire, and hoped she could keep her young heart from palpitating out of control. With gentle breathing and a constant internal dialogue, she felt that she would survive through this and it would be the most memorable time of her life.

As Monique nervously waited for Moe to pick her up, she rocked back and forth on her heels and wrung her hands anxiously. Moe honked the horn from his Cadillac and Monique rushed up to the car while he put it in park. He opened the car door for her, shut it lightly and started up the car to go to the movies.

"What would you like to see ? Anything is alright by me.", Moe said as he approached the ticket booth. She chose to see a comedy that recently came out. The two of them laughed until their sides were sore and neither of them was hungry after the film had ended. Seeing that the night was still young, Moe took Monique on a drive throughout Springfield and brought her to the docks.

"I haven't been here in a while, but sometimes, it calms me down when I've been having a particularly off week. I usually come here with Lynn and the kids.", Moe said, and noticed that Monique was blushing quite a bit.

"She is so fortunate to have you.", Monique said, trying not to cry in front of him. Moe put his hands on the girl's shoulders again, a bit more tenderly than he had to reprove her a week before.

"The guy who gets the chance to date you is a lucky dog too. Don't give up, it'll happen when you least expect it. You're a knock-out kid. Don't forget it.", Moe said, giving Monique a mock-punch to the jaw and laughed a bit. The tears that had come to her eyes had stopped before they could start. She unexpectedly hugged him, and he stroked her hair for a while until he decided to take her back home.

Chapter 6—Workplace Romance

In the next week, the Café had hit a bit of a speed bump thanks to the wintry weather and the fact that not many people came out to eat there. But there were still loyal patrons that had kept the Café operational even during a time of recession. Monique had been working as hard as usual, like Moe's other employees and upon inspection, he had noticed she was talking to one of the male employees. He was the same age as Monique and they seemed to be having quite a good time talking to one another.

Moe sneaked up on the two conversing employees, which nearly scared the pee out of the both of them.

"S-Sorry, Mr. Syzslak ! If this is ground for my termination, I'll gladly understand.", the young Jewish man, Ben said.

"You weren't in violation of anything Ben. Both of you were working heartily while talking, and as far as I know that's not a crime.", Moe said, tousling the kid's curly black hair a bit. Ben was new among these parts, and Moe was glad that Monique had been so kind to have taken him under her wing and helped him around. Moe smiled sweetly. In the past, he would've been bitter about seeing such a happy young couple just learning how glorious love truly was. He was glad he wasn't that type of man anymore.

After conducting the remainder of the inventory, he thanked the staff and told them to keep up the good work even though at times, it could be depressing.

"Just remember what the big boss says. He lived through the Depression. And if he could live through that, you guys can certainly tough out this recession.", Moe said, before leaving and the boss helped them close down for the night.

As soon as Moe arrived home, he had told them how he had seen Monique blossom recently.

"Jeez, you talk about her as though she were _me_, dad.", Francine said, hinting at jealousy.

"Believe me, dear. She is not you, not by a long shot. You're my raison d'etre, as is Maurice.", Moe said, pecking the both of them on the cheek. To tell the truth, he was glad that Monique had found love on her own accord, just as he had predicted. Now he could rest easily, and know that the Café would survive another day.

Epilogue 

Morebucks was still doing a superb job where sales were concerned, but the Syzslak Café was really holding its own. As soon as the economy started to boom again, people were going there more often than Morebucks because the prices were more accessible to normal, blue-collar and white-collar people. As soon as the paycheck came for employees, bosses and owner alike, needless to say, everyone was quite pleased by this much needed "shot in the arm".

Glad to store some of the money in his children's college fund, most of the paycheck went there for safe keeping. Another part went into paying off the mortgages and little fixer uppers in the house. One very last part went on a small spring break vacation they were all going to take to Disneyland once March came around. For the time being, they enjoyed seeing a few more movies than normal and the occasional treat at the local chocolate and ice-cream shops occasionally.

The End


End file.
